Life's Choices
by Kimber84
Summary: Rory has dropped out of Yale and life as she knew it is over. When she Visits New York for the Summer w Logan she comes across someone from her past she has tried so hard to forget.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Gilmore Girls" they belong to the shows creators and The WB.

Chapter 1: "To go or not to go that is The Question"

The alarm shrieked through the pool house of the large mansion a small hand creped out from under the white comforter. It was ten o' clock and Rory had to be up and ready for Logan to pick her up at eleven. He had told her he had a surprise for her, perhaps the only reason she chose to roll out from under her warm blanket.

She lazily dragged herself over to the counter to prepare her morning coffee. When she had finished her task of preparing the coffee pot she sauntered over to the bathroom where she would shower and prepare herself for Logan's arrival. As she stood under the warm water she couldn't help but let thoughts of him enter her mind. A lot was going on in her life, but she was sure of one thing. She was happy to be with him. He was sweet he called her everyday. She felt safe with him.

Rory took one last sip of her coffee before she heard the horn of Logan's new BMW. She grabbed her purse and ran to where his car was parked outside of her grandparents oversized home.

"Hey you" she said as she leaned in for a kiss from her boyfriend.

Logan eagerly kissed her back it had been a week since he had seen her and he would have given anything to touch her at that moment, but he couldn't. He had something important to ask her and it couldn't wait.

"So what's the surprise you couldn't wait to tell me" she said nonchalantly, even though they both knew she would burst if he didn't tell her soon.

"uh uh, you have to wait Ace, we're almost there"

"Where's there Logan?"

"Not happening Ace just look out the window and enjoy the ride"

Rory gave a sigh or disapproval before giving him her outstretched hand for him to hold onto.

It took fifteen minutes for the BMW to pull up to the realistate office. Rory looked around in disbelief.

"Where are we Logan?" Rory asked.

"Well, Ace hopefully our future, but I have to ask you something first." Logan cleared his throat before continuing. He was usually a pretty smooth talker, but at this moment he couldn't think of anything he would rather do then crawl under a rock and pretend he had never even brought this up. "Well see I'm interning in New York this summer, my dad's making me, and well I was hoping you might come with me, to New York, the big Apple, ummm…."

Rory cut him off before he could continue his pointless ramble. "You want me to move to New York with you?"

"Um yeah I just figured you could use the vacation, all expenses paid, no worrying about home, or your mom."

This was it, they hadn't even said "I love you's" and he wanted to move in together. Her head was screaming no you idiot you've barely begun dating this could ruin everything, but her heart was screaming yes, maybe more so because the last time someone had asked her to New York she said No. She listened to her head then, and now she was done listening to her head. She had done it her entire life. It was her hearts turn. "I would love to go to New York for the summer with you."

The Next morning

Rory started down at the white phone that had been in her hand for the past hour. She had never been afraid to call home before; in fact she loved calling home. Her mother had always been her best friend. If someone had told her two weeks ago that her mother would shut her out of her life she would have never believed them, but she had and now Rory sat with the phone in her hand wanting to talk to her best friend more then anything, but the pain of Lorelei refusing to talk to her made her fear the numbers on the phone more then anything.

Rory had made a lot of stupid decisions over the past couple of weeks, hell the past year, but she had never expected her mother to disown her. She let the words resonate in her mind, her mother had disowned her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she wiped it away angrily. Lorelei may want to pretend she didn't have a daughter, but she deserved to know that Rory was leaving for the summer. Rory took one last deep breath before dialing the one number that had always brought her comfort before now.

"Someone better be dead" Lorelei said groggily into her bedside phone.

"Mom it's me"

Lorelei sat up immediately. She hadn't expected it to be Rory. She hadn't talked to her since she had made her life altering decision and quite frankly she didn't know if she wanted too. Gone was the innocent little girl with dreams of Harvard and journalism. In her place was a person that Lorelei didn't know. For the first time in Rory's entire existence she didn't know who her daughter was anymore.

That more then anything made her push her away. She had wanted to support Rory, but she didn't want her to make the same bad decisions she had. She may have been childish by pushing her daughter away, but it hurt to know that Rory didn't trust her judgment anymore. Rory had confided in her parents of all people, Lorelei had always been the outsider in her family, but Rory was there with her. Now she was looking at Rory from a different perspective and it hurt Lorelei more then she would ever voice.

"Mom are you there?"

"I'm here, what do you want?"

A/N: reviews are always appreciated. Don't worry it may seem like a Logan/Rory pairing but it will turn into Jess/Rory very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Same disclaimer as before.

Chapter 2: "Back to Good"

Rory was taken back by her mother's harsh tone. Her first instinct was to hang up the phone and pretend she had never called, but she didn't.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for the summer, with Logan we're going to New York"

"Ok, may I ask why you feel the need to call me at this ungodly hour and tell me this?"

"It's eight in the morning mom, and We're leaving in a couple of hours and I just thought I would tell you, incase you know, you thought maybe you would want to talk to me, but I can see your not over the whole Yale thing so I guess I was stupid to think you would care."

Lorelei was surprised by her daughters answer. She wanted more then anything to drive to Hartford at that moment, grab Rory and lock her in her bedroom. She knew she couldn't do that now, as hard as it was for Lorelei to accept Rory had grown up.

"It's not the Yale thing Rory it's everything. I've spent a good part of my life growing up with you. I wanted you to become something more then me. I wanted you to follow your dreams. It just scares me how much you've changed. What happened to the little girl who studied her butt off, worked harder then anyone I know to get to Yale, What happened to that girl?"

"I've spent my entire life focused with that need to succeed, and everything I dreamed of came crashing down around me. Do you know what it's like to have twenty years of dreams broken, and the one person who should know how I feel doesn't care. My best friend shut me out and threw away the key.

Lorelei didn't respond. It wasn't that she didn't understand where Rory was coming from she just never thought her Rory would be a quitter. As much as she wanted to push her back to Yale and force her into learning she knew she couldn't. She had to make a decision. She wanted her daughter back broken or not, Rory was her everything.

"I know hun, I'm just scared you had your goals at your fingertips and you may never get them back. You know I'm not happy with the decisions you have made, but I need you back Rory. You're my favorite daughter whether I approve of your life or not."

Now it was Rory's turn to be silent she had never seen her mother back down. In fact she was the strongest person she knew. It scared her that she may have broken that for her.

"I love you Mom"

"I love you too Ror, thank you for calling, I missed you."

"Mom, I gotta go Logan's here to pick me up I'll call you when I get there"

"I just waaaa…." With that the phone clicked in Lorelei's ear and all she could do was tell the dial tone her good news," I just wanted to tell you I'm engaged."

"WOW" was all Rory could say as she walked into the large apartment that she would be sharing with Logan for the next three months. Everything was white with wood trim. She couldn't believe they were still in New York because she had never dreamed there could be a place this big in a city.

"So I take that as a good wow, you like it Ace?"

"It's amazing; I've never seen anything like it. This is really where we are going to be living!"

"This is it"

With that Logan took Rory into his arms, "and if you think the living room is great, wait 'til you see the bedroom."

"The bedroom?" Rory giggled. As Logan shut the door to the large master bedroom so they could chrisen their new apartment.

Rory looked out the window of the apartment she still couldn't believe she was living in. Logan had left for his first day as an intern at a New York paper. He hadn't been happy about going, but he knew his father would kill him if he didn't. Now Rory sat alone in the big apartment wondering what to do with her time. Without thinking she grabbed her cell phone and hit #1 for Lorelei's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom I'm here, this place is amazing you wouldn't believe the size of it."

"Wow sounds great, I'm sorry Ror but I really can't talk I'm suppose to be meeting Luke at the jewelry store right now, and I haven't left work yet. Sookie slipped on some water and as usual chaos ensued"

Rory giggled at the thought of Sookie sprawled out on the floor while the Dragon Fly's staff tried to help her. "Ok mom ill talk to you later, wait did you say jewelry store do you get a present?"

This was it she was going to tell Rory the happiest news of her life. "Well actually it's not just a present. It's THE present."

"Huh?"

"Well honey, you're going to have a new daddy. Luke and I are getting married."

Rory couldn't catch a breath, "Wow, mom just, wow that's, oh my god that's awesome. It's about time. Congratulations I wish I could be there with you."

"Thanks hun, I wish you could too, but it's ok. Ok I have to go I see Luke I'll talk to you later."

Rory was suddenly on a high. Life seemed to be back on track for the moment she was happy, she was talking to her mother again, and she had the whole summer ahead of her. She finally felt like life was going her way again. Funny how fate can rear it's ugly head when everything seems perfect.

A/N: Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: "But I'm Happy!"

"Come on Ace hurry up I can't wait to show you this place. I thought of you the second I saw it."

Rory dragged behind Logan. He had been pulling her for seven blocks and they didn't seem any closer to their destination. "My feet hurt, and I've only been aloud one cup of coffee this place better be the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

With that Logan came to an abrupt Holt. They had arrived finally, but what Rory saw in front of her was not something she had expected.

"This place is amazing they have any record you could possibly think of. It's all vintage, and I thought you would love it. After all you are the biggest music freak I've ever met."

Rory wanted to protest to run in the other direction. He had put so much thought into bringing her here she couldn't do that to him. It was the store she had visited with Jess the day she had cut school and visited him in New York. It was in that store that she realized she was in love with him, although it took her months to admit it to anyone else she had known. This was Jess' memory she didn't want Logan to have one here, but it was too late he had already pulled her into the store.

Memories flooded her as she looked around the store that was unchanged since the last time she had visited. It was then that she saw him. Leaning over the counter entranced by whatever piece of literature he was reading. It was a stance she had grown accustomed to him being in. She had always loved the way he lost himself in books. He would forget everything around him. It was exactly what she did.

It was then that she realized she hadn't moved from the front door. Logan had since departed from her side to rummage through the racks, but she stood still watching him the way she had when he worked in the diner.

Jess finally tore himself away from his book to notice that people had entered the store. It was then that he saw her staring in much the same way he was now doing. He wanted to look away to duck into the back but he couldn't. It had been so long since he had seen her, and just the sight of her was making his heart soar. He kept telling himself that he hated her. He had opened up to her and she had broken his heart. He knew he didn't deserve her, but it still hurt that she told him to leave her alone. Realization cleared his thoughts and he glared at the only girl he had ever truly loved.

Rory came out of her trance when she noticed he was looking at her, or more so glaring. She hadn't expected that. She should have, but she didn't. Suddenly she felt her stomach flipping her palms were sweaty and her breath was caught in her throat. She should say something, anything, but she didn't know what to say.

Jess was in the same predicament. His first instinct was to run and hug her, but he couldn't do that it wasn't him. Sure he loved her but he had learned long before Rory how to hide his emotions, and so he decided to take the easy route.

"Well if it isn't Rory Gilmore." Jess Spit out angrily.

When Logan heard the clerks harsh tone directed at Rory he quickly shot a glance at the man behind the counter.

"Do you have a problem man?" Logan asked

"No problem, just wondering what the hell she's doing here? What Rory, one humiliating confession wasn't enough you had to come all the way here and remind me of what happened?"

By now Logan was confused he didn't know whether to punch the guy in the face or hear him out and see what kind of humiliation Rory had caused him.

Rory was speechless. "I…I…um…."

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Jess retorted angrily.

"I didn't know you were here. I never would have come here to purposely hurt you. You should know I would never try and do that to you." Rory said.

Jess sneered "What makes you think I'm hurt? I just wanna know what the hell you're here."

Jess had forgotten how well Rory knew him. She could tell that it was tearing him up inside to see her. She was the only one who could ever see past his tough guy façade. It had always been that way. What she didn't expect was the part where she would feel the same way he was. She was over him. She had moved on. She had sent him away, she was with Logan and she was happy. So why was her heart screaming the opposite?

A/N: and now the story can really begin. Please let me know what you think. Kim


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Those Old Feelings"

Rory shook her head. She couldn't be in that store anymore, not with him. Too many memories and feelings she had long tucked away were racing back. She had put too much energy into forgetting Jess Mariano to have all the emotions screaming inside her again. As she turned to run out of the store she hit a display and the shelf next to her came tumbling down, but she didn't care. She kept running up the street down another street until she felt there was sufficient space between her Jess Mariano.

Logan was not far behind her. He still wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew whoever that guy was Rory was not very happy to see him. He never knew Rory was such a fast runner and when she finally came to a stop he was glad.

Rory sank down to the cold pavement of the New York side walk. People were giving her strange looks as they stepped around her quivering frame. She new Logan was right behind her so she wasn't surprised when he sat down next to her to comfort her. She wanted to lean into him and let him know that she would be ok, but she wasn't.

"Talk to me Ace, who was that guy?" Logan questioned

Rory wanted to talk to Logan about Jess. She just didn't know how he would react. She had never told him about Jess. Due in large Part because it hurt Rory too much when she talked about him. She had tried to create a new life without him. She didn't want to admit to anyone especially Logan that she had ever loved a man who treated her the way Jess had, but she had, and judging by her reaction she still did. This was something she was going to try her hardest to keep from Logan.

"No one I'm ok." Rory spit out not so convincingly.

"Come on Ace people don't run away from no one"

"He was just a guy I used to know in Stars Hollow. He had always been really mean to me, and I guess all those years of taunting just came back to me and I needed to get out of there."

Logan wasn't sure that was true. There was definitely something more then that bothering Rory, but she was too upset now to push it. He would let it go for now.

"Ok let's go home." Logan said as he grabbed her now outstretched hand to pull her up off the cold side walk.

It had been a week since Rory's encounter with Jess. Logan hadn't brought it up since their last conversation on the sidewalk. She was happy about that because she was not in the mood to talk about what really happened between Jess and herself. Logan had been gone all day, as he had been since they got to New York. His internship kept him from being home with Rory during the day. At first it had bothered Rory to have no one around, but now she was enjoying it. She had a lot of time to think, and catch up on reading. Unfortunately it also gave her time to think about him too.

Rory looked down at the book in her hand. She had taken it out of her pile of books the day after she had seen him. However, she hadn't taken the book out to read it again. She took it out because it reminded her of Jess. She turned the page in "Howl" and looked down at the familiar writing. She loved how he was always able to put his thoughts in the margins for her. When they had been dating he would make notes just for her, telling her parts that either reminded him of her, or things he thought she would like. She had loved the fact that they both loved reading and sharing books.

She looked up at the clock on the wall. It read twelve. It would be hours before Logan got home, and Rory couldn't take it anymore. She was done running away from Jess Mariano. She put her book down on the side table and marched out the front door. She needed to talk to him. It was the only way she would really get over him, and be able to move on with Logan. She needed closure.

The bell above the door rang out as Rory stormed through it. She was on a mission and no one would stop her. When she saw him at the back fixing a display she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, but this time she ignored them and continued on her pursuit of him.

"Jess, we need to talk." She said.

Jess was completely thrown back by her. He thought he would never see her again after what had happened in the store just a week before. He knew he had hurt Rory when he talked to her the way he had, but he was never good with dealing with his emotions. He never meant to yell at her or make her feel bad. He was glad she came back so they could really talk.

"Ok, so let's talk." Jess shot back.

Rory had gone to the store with every intension of getting over him. However, her plans shifted as she saw him standing over her. His eyes were looking into hers, and gone was the anger she had seen a week ago. In its place was the old Jess. The one she had fallen for. Suddenly she was seventeen again and all she wanted to do was be with him. Without thinking she leaned forward and captured his lips.

Jess knew he should protest. She had left him with a broken heart. She had turned him down, but right now clear thoughts were clouded by the feeling of having her in his arms again. He had dreamed for so long about this moment. He could smell her hair and the familiar taste of coffee on her tongue was sending him back in time. For that moment in time they were both seventeen again, and in love.

Rory gripped the edge of his shirt and deepened the kiss leaning into him more. Her other hand found a spot in his hair. She was overcome by him. Her senses were in overdrive, His smell, his touch, and the feeling of his lips playing with hers. She could feel his hand under her shirt caressing the small of her back. When his other hand began to lift up the front of her shirt to play with her stomach it reminded her of how Logan touched her. Logan, she had forgotten about Logan. The boyfriend she was crazy about. As realization hit she jumped away from Jess.

"I..I..have a boyfriend" She said in a sad reluctant tone.

Jess shook his head. He figured that guy she had been in with was her boyfriend.

"It's ok we shouldn't have done that anyway, we should have talked first." He said

"Yeah, we should have. We still should."

"Yeah" He said sadly.

"Meet me tomorrow, at the coffee place two stores down." She said.

"I have to work until three."

"Well meet me there at three." She said. It was going to be tricky to figure out how to get around Logan, but she had too. She needed to know what was going on. All she knew was that the first time in months she had been happy. For the first time in a long time she knew where she wanted to be and it was when jess was holding her.

Jess watched as her form retreated from the store. He smiled to himself. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he couldn't wait to find out.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was so excited to see people are actually reading my story! Let me know what you think of this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Friends Again"

Rory looked down at her watch for the tenth time within the hour. It was 5:45 and Logan was still not home. She had ordered Chinese and it had arrived way before Logan. She was feeling guilty about what happened with Jess, but opted not to inform Logan of her actions. Suddenly the front door opened and Rory swallowed hard. It was time to play the happy girlfriend, or at least try to.

"You're late, I ordered Chinese but I think its cold now." Rory said.

"That's ok Ace I'm not very hungry anyway.' Logan said as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh ok." Rory said sadly.

Logan didn't miss her sad tone and suddenly felt bad for eating before he left.

"Why don't we watch a movie and then when it's over we can pig out on the left over Chinese food? I'll be hungry by then I'm sure." Logan said as he sat down next to her on their black leather couch.

"Sure" was all she said as she laid her head down on his shoulder. The movie started, but Rory wouldn't pay much attention to it because her thoughts drifted to a certain James Dean wanna be.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jess looked down at his copy of Whitman's "Leaves of Grass" He had been getting into poetry lately, but right now the only thing he was concentrating on was the fact that it was 3:15 and Rory had yet to arrive. Maybe she wasn't going to show? She had cheated on her boyfriend maybe she realized she had made a mistake. Just then the bell above the door sounded and Jess sighed with relief as Rory approached his table.

"I ordered your drink for you." He said as she sat down.

"How did you know what to order me?" She questioned.

"Coffee extra strong nothing added to make it taste remotely good right?"

She giggled at his response. He did know her better then she remembered.

"You think you know me so well don't you." Rory Joked.

"No, if there's one thing you don't forget its how a Gilmore takes her coffee."

"So true so true" Rory said as she took a large sip of the drink he had purchased her.

They both sat in awkward silence neither one wanting to be the first to speak. They had so much to say to each other, yet neither could find the strength to voice it. Rory decided to break the ice with a subject they were both familiar with.

"Whitman huh?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah one of America's founding poets. You gotta have respect for a man who wanted to rebel against all other forms of poetry to create a unique form for America." Jess said.

"Yeah, it's kind of sad that his vision of America never really happened though. He had such high hopes for the future of America and its people."

"Well he was a romantic." Jess said

"I'm sorry!" Rory practically yelled through the restaurant.

"You don't have to apologize Rory. The kiss was both our faults we shouldn't have done that."

"Not the kiss, I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"What, When?" Jess asked.

"When you told me you loved me. When you came to my dorm and asked me to go with you. You were right I wanted to. I was so afraid, I couldn't." Rory spit out.

"I know." Jess said so quietly it was barely audible.

"I was so afraid to be with you again because you hurt me so bad. You do something to me that makes me forget who I am. I was at Yale I had moved on and I couldn't screw that up."

"I was stupid to ask you to come with me. I'd never been in love before and when I saw you with Dean that day in your dorm I lost it. I couldn't loose you again, not to him. I was stupid though because I already had. I lost you when I left."

"You screwed up Jess."

"What else is new? I screw up everything."

"No, you're different now. You seem different anyway. I guess getting older will do that too you though." Rory said

"Or loosing someone you love." Jess said sadly.

Rory didn't know how to respond to his comment. She felt guilty for turning him away. After all he had done to her she had been afraid to leave with him, so she made him leave by himself that day. Perhaps because she knew she had truly loved him and she was afraid of being hurt again by him again. She would never know what would have happened if she went. She did know one thing though she missed talking to him she wanted him back in her life.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She questioned.

"Sure."

They walked down the streets of New York like they had years before. They were like friends again. They both discussed the books they had been reading, suggested books to each other, and reminisced about authors they had once spent hours analyzing. They both had feelings that went beyond friendship, but for the time they were happy just to be in each others presence.

"So this boyfriend of yours, serious?"

The question had come out of nowhere, but Rory had expected it to be coming soon.

"His name is Logan. We met at Yale he's great." She said not so convincingly.

"Huh, well I'm glad you happy." He said.

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope." He said angrily. He didn't want to be angry with her but at the moment jealousy was clouding his thoughts. He decided to change the subject before it turned ugly.

"So how's Yale going?" He asked.

"Well, um I'm not going there anymore. I'm taking a break from school."

He was shocked, Rory his Rory had dropped out of school. The girl he knew would never dream of dropping out of school. School had never been a chore to her like it had been to him. School had always been a dream. She wasn't just leaving school behind she was leaving her dreams behind as well.

"I'm kind of on a journey right now to figure out what I want to do." Rory said.

"What about Journalism?" He asked.

"Well that was kind of put on the back burner when Logan's dad told me I didn't have what it takes. It started with that anyway, and then Logan and I got arrested, and suddenly my priorities had changed. I didn't know who I was anymore."

"Wait, you got arrested?'

"Yeah, it was stupid Logan and I stole a boat and we got caught."

"It seems to me that this Logan guy has gotten you into a lot of trouble. He's indirectly caused you to give up on your dreams, he got you arrested, and he's made you question who you are. That isn't you Rory."

Rory stopped short she didn't know what to say. The last person she had expected to judge her would have been Jess. She was angry she couldn't believe he would blame Logan for everything that was going on.

"I didn't realize I was talking to my mother. How dare you accuse Logan of changing me! I did what I did because I was stupid Logan had nothing to do with it. You of all people shouldn't be talking about getting me in trouble."

"Look, I'm sorry it just seems to me that every life altering decision you have made was because of him. I'm just worried you're making the wrong decisions."

"Yeah, well you're not my mother, and right now I'm not even sure you're my friend." Rory screamed as she walked away from him.

Jess stood there motionless. He should have just kept his mouth shut. He had been wrong to accuse Logan of changing Rory, but all he knew was that she had given up on her dreams and Logan hadn't helped her to regain them. If he was in Logan's shoes he would have pushed Rory into sticking with her dream. If this guy truly loved her he wouldn't have let her do that. Now he was pushing her away and he couldn't do that again.

"Rory wait!" he yelled as he rounded the corner. He watched her enter a nice apartment building and followed close behind her.

Logan watched the scene unfolding in Front of him as he crossed the street to his apartment. Rory was running from someone as the man yelled out for her. Realization hit as he recognized jess from the record store. There was definitely more to the story then Rory had let on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Keep it up it gives me inspiration to update! Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys Rule! Keep it up!

Chapter 6: "What Are We?"

"Rory, will you stop for one minute!" Jess yelled as he chased her up the steps of her apartment building.

"Go away Jess. I have nothing else to say to you I was stupid to think it was a good idea to even talk to you." Rory yelled back.

"No!" Jess yelled.

"No, what?" Rory questioned in an annoyed tone.

"No, I won't let you walk away from me again. You were right I shouldn't have accused Logan of changing you but it kills me that he let you give up your dream."

"He didn't make me give up on my dream. I did that." Rory said sadly.

"Rory…."

"No, I did I gave up on my dream. I dropped out of a school I worked so hard to get into. I gave it all up and for what? I don't know who I am anymore. I have always known who I was, and where I was heading. For the first time in my entire life I m lost." Rory screamed through the tears that were now streaming down her face.

Jess was stunned he hadn't expected that outburst. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but he was never good at comforting people, and right now he wasn't sure that she would let him. He didn't have time to though because before he could stop her she was in his arms. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Everything is my fault. My mother is disappointed in me. I'm running away from everything this isn't me. I just want my whole life back." Rory cried into Jess' Shirt.

"Rory you can't go back in time, but you can change things." Jess said.

"How?" Rory asked.

"Go back to school. Get someone else's opinion on whether or not you should be a journalist. You can be anything you want to be Rory. You shouldn't give up on your dream just because someone hurt your feelings." Jess said.

It was scaring Rory how nice Jess was being. He really had changed. The old Jess would never comfort her in the way Jess was right now. She liked the new Jess. He was right she shouldn't give up on her dream because one person told her too.

"It's too late. I can't sign up for classes now and I failed my finals. Its over, its all over." Rory sobbed.

"So wait." Jess said.

"Wait for what?"

"Wait until next semester until then you can work, or read, or even research a story that could become your Pulitzer."

"You make it sound so much easier then it is." Rory said.

"You can do anything." Jess whispered.

Rory looked up into Jess' eyes. She was shocked to see that their faces were just inches apart. "I love you." Rory whispered.

Logan's heart was racing. He had so many emotions running through him that were unfamiliar to him. When he saw them talking he figured they were just fighting like Rory said, they used to be enemies. When Rory went into his arms it was like she had ripped his heart out from within his chest. He had known he liked her more then anyone he had ever met, but he suddenly realized he was in love with her. When he heard her whisper "I love you" to the man he felt empty and alone. He decided to clear his throat and make his presence known.

Both Rory and Jess looked up to find Logan standing at the bottom of the stair case. Instinctively they jumped apart. Rory could see in Logan's face that he was hurt. He looked back and forth between Jess and Rory before walking straight pass them into the apartment.

"I better go talk to him. I have your number I'll call you tomorrow." Rory said.

"Ok."

With that Jess turned around and made his descent down the stairs as Rory made her way into the apartment.

"Logan?" Rory called out as she entered the apartment.

"Who is he Rory? You lied to me didn't you?" Logan asked in a calm tone.

Rory shook her head. "I'm sorry; I thought I was over him."

"Is it true, do you love him?" Logan asked.

Tears began to well up in Rory's eyes as she shook her head to imply a yes to his question.

Logan sat on the couch with his hands covering his face. He looked so small and lost. Instinctively Rory sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his frame.

"I love you Rory. I didn't know that until tonight, but you don't love me the same do you?" Logan questioned.

"I want to Logan, but I can't." Rory answered.

For the first time since she entered the apartment Logan looked into her eyes. She was shocked to see that he was crying. It killed her to know that she had caused him to do that.

"Get out Rory."

"What?" Rory questioned, almost not believing what she was hearing.

"Get out; I can't look at you because it hurts too much. I want you to leave." Logan said in a more firm voice this time.

"I have no where to go." Rory said.

"Yes you do. You and I both know that's where you would rather be. Go!" Logan yelled as he got up off the couch and walked into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Logan," was all she said to the closed bedroom door. She opened the door to what once was their apartment and took her cell phone out of her purse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jess was on his way down the stairs of the subway when his cell phone began to ring. When he looked at the caller I.D. his heart soared it was Rory. He answered it on the second ring.

"Hello?" His happiness was soon clouded over in concern when he heard the pain in Rory's voice.

"Jess, can you come get me. Logan doesn't want to be in the same apartment as me right now, and frankly I don't blame him."

Rory didn't ever have to ask because the minute he had answered his phone he knew something was up, and had already started walking towards Rory's apartment. "I'm rounding the corner now."

Rory looked up from her spot on the front steps to see his form coming towards her. She jumped up from her position and ran to him. He scooped her up into his arms the moment she came to him.

Together they walked to the subway, neither one saying anything. They both thought to themselves what this meant. They were starting again. They were Rory and Jess, and both parties wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rory sat awkwardly on Jess' couch as he threw a spare blanket and pillow next to her.

"Sorry it's not very warm but it's all I have." Jess stated.

"It's fine" Rory said in a sad tone. She was wondering if she had made a huge mistake coming here. At least with Logan she knew she was safe. Here she didn't know what to expect.

"I'm going to bed…umm goodnight." Jess said.

"Goodnight and Jess?"

"Huh?" Jess questioned.

"Thanks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 6:42 it had been two minutes since the last time she had checked the clock. She had barely slept at all the night before. She had so many things running through her mind. She started the summer off living in New York with her boyfriend. Suddenly she found herself sleeping in her ex-boyfriends apartment. What would her mother say? What would her grandparents think? She didn't know, but right now all she wanted to do was follow her heart and right now her heart was telling her this is where she wanted to be. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and a groggy looking Jess appeared.

Jess tiptoed around the coach as not to wake Rory. He figured she would be sound asleep at this hour. It startled him when he heard her seemingly very alert voice beam through the room.

"Morning sunshine." Rory said.

"You're awake?" Jess questioned

"Yeah, I have a lot on my mind I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah me too" Jess said.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?" Rory questioned.

"Geez Rory it's a little early to analyze our relationship don't you think?" Jess said.

"I just…I have been wondering all night. Are we friends?" Rory asked.

Jess knew that they were more then friends, but right now Rory was lost and he didn't think she needed another boyfriend. That would come hopefully, but right now they were just friends.

"Yeah we're friends."

"Good," was all Rory said as she sat up to give him room to sit next to her on the couch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

A/N: I'm not sure I like this chapter. I think everyone is really OOC, but I had to end Rory's relationship w/ Logan some how so it could really start and this is all I could come up w/. Let me know what you all think. The next chapter things will heat up between Jess and Rory.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "A First For Both."

It had been four days since Rory had moved from Logan's apartment. Rory had thought moving in with Jess would be strange, but so far it had been fun. They were acting like they had before they dated and before any of the traumatic events from the end of senior year had happened. They would share books and flirt innocently with one another. Rory hadn't told her mother of the big move yet. She didn't need another lecture on bad life choices. She would tell her eventually right now she was enjoying being with Jess.

"Lucky Charms?" Rory asked as she and Jess stood in the cereal isle of a small corner store.

"We still have the fruity pebbles you never ate." Jess said.

"But look they have a new marshmallow, and they're magically delicious." Rory said with a knowing smile.

"Fine, but no more cereal after this, we're living on a budget remember." Jess said.

"Yes Dad" Rory said happily as she placed the box of cereal into the small basket jess was holding.

Jess shook his head at Rory's childish antics. He loved having her around again. Even if it was nothing more then friendship, he had missed her. He didn't know how long they could keep it a friendship his will power not to hold her or touch her was running thin by the day. As much as he wanted to give Rory time he didn't know if he would be able to.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe you are making me watch this movie!" Jess said half joking half dead serious.

"Spice World is a classic movie that everyone should watch once." Rory said through a giggle.

"They should torture prisoners with this crap." Jess said through a disgusted face.

"It's not that bad!" Rory said.

"Oh my God! The bus just flew…" Jess said hysterically laughing at Rory's movie choice.

"Stop, Jess you're missing the best part, JESS!" Rory said laughing uncontrollably herself.

Rory pushed Jess playfully to get him to stop laughing but it only made his laughter that much louder.

"It's not that funny." Rory said with playful anger.

"The bus it…over the….oh my god this is the best movie ever." Jess said laughing so hard he was now keeled over on the coach.

Rory leaned over to shake his shoulders. Jess' laughter stopped immediately when they both realized they were inches away from one another. The urge was there, it was something that never seemed to leave for both of them. Rory decided to throw caution to the wind and leaned in to capture Jess' lips.

It was slow at first. Rory was testing the water. She had kissed him at the record store that day, but that had been a kiss of passion, of regret. This was real. This was her life. It wasn't slow for long though because before she knew it Jess had taken control.

Jess was lost in Rory. He unknowingly eased her down onto the couch so he was lying on top of her, while he placed small kisses on her neck. Both parties were enjoying the sensations that were running through them. When Rory groaned it only sent Jess into an even deeper passion. He slowly put his hand on the waist band of her jeans. He had made the move many times when they were dating, but this time she didn't push him away. In fact she did something he never expected her to do, she undid his belt.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Isn't it pretty obvious?" Rory said confused.

"Are you sure you want this?" Jess questioned.

"I never thought you would be the one stopping this." Rory said.

"I'm not stopping it. I just don't want this to be something we regret. I have so many regrets when it comes to you. I don't want this to be one of them." Jess said quietly onto her lips.

Jess was shocked when Rory jumped up from under him and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. It took him all of a second before he got up from his position on the couch to knock on the bathroom door.

"Rory, what's the matter?" Jess asked completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"Leave me alone Jess, you had no problem doing it a minute ago." Rory said angrily.

"What, Rory what the hell are you talking about?" Jess asked through the cheap wood door.

"I thought you wanted it all the signs were there. I'm such an idiot." Rory said trying not to make her tears known to Jess.

He had no trouble picking up on them however. "Rory will you come out of there please? I want you probably more then I want anyone that's the problem."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and a shy Rory emerged. "It should have been you." Rory said in a sad tone.

"Huh?" was all Jess replied with.

"You should have been my first. I used to think about it all the time after it happened. I never liked anyone the way I liked you. I was stupid and confused. You had come to my dorm and I wanted so much to be over you, and Dean wanted me like he always had."

"Dean?" Jess asked now more confused then ever.

"I lost my virginity to Dean." Rory said in a quiet tone hoping he wouldn't hear.

Jess inhaled deeply as she said that. Out of all the things she could have said that hurt the most. He had always hated Dean. Probably because Dean had always been the better man between them. Now here he was hearing that Rory chose him to be her first. A small part of his heart died when he realized he would never have that part of her. It would always belong to Dean.

"Dean" Jess repeated in a hurt tone that Rory picked up on instantly.

"He was safe. He had always been safe. I wish I had chosen you, but I was scared you would hurt me again. Now I'm afraid that you don't want me." Rory confessed.

Jess shook his head at her last remark. "You are the one person I will always want. I wanted you from the second I saw you, and that feeling only grew stronger." Jess said.

Rory was thrown back by his sweet words. He was being honest and sweet to her. Something he had never done before. "I'm still in love with you." Rory said.

"I love you Rory. I never thought I'd be able to tell you that again. I thought you were gone forever." Jess said stepping closer to Rory's small frame.

"Me too, I wanted to forget you. I wanted to move on, but I don't think I ever would have. You said it that day you came to Yale. We're meant to be together." Rory said stepping into Jess' embrace.

"I know I did a lot of stupid things Rory. I hate myself for what I did to you. I hate that you slept with Dean instead of me, but what's important is that we're here now." Jess said.

"Why then are you asking me if I want this?" Rory asked as she leaned into kiss his parted lips.

"I just wanted it to be perfect, I wanted us to be perfect." Jess replied kissing her back.

"We'll never be perfect, but I like where we are." Rory said.

Jess nodded against her lips as he began to walk backwards into his bedroom. He continued his walk until he felt the foot of his bed hit his legs. He broke their kiss to look into her eyes. He smiled when her lips slowly made a smile themselves.

Rory raised her arms above her head. Asking him to remove her shirt with her movement. He obliged slipping the cotton shirt over her head. He then lifted her up from the floor while she clung to his neck and wrapped his small legs around his waist. When they made it to the bed Jess kissed her nose lightly as she slipped his pants off with her feet.

It may not have been either's first time, but at that moment they both felt like they were experiencing something together that they had never felt before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Sorry it took so long for an update I was having major writter's block on where I wanted to take the story. Let me now what you thought, good or bad! Also I know it's short but it was such a sensitive chapter I wanted it to stand on its own.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Just a warning that this chapter contains some adult situations, nothing too bad but I just wanted to put out a warning that this chapter is probably a bit more mature then what I've written so far.

Chapter 8: "I Never Forget."

The only light that could be seen in the dark room was the outline of the sun through the bedroom shades. It was past nine. Most of the city had woken up hours ago to begin their busy days at the office, but the two bodies asleep under the comforter of the small apartment were far from being awake. That was until the alarm next to the bed began shrieking loudly.

Rory shot up from her position in Jess' bed. The alarm had startled her, but it hadn't seemed to bother the sleeping form next to her. He lay still with his eyes closed. Rory couldn't help but smile as the memories of the night before had flooded back to her. She casually leaned over and blew seductively in the sleeping man's ear.

"I'm never gonna be able to get up if you continue doing that to my ear Rory." Jess said with a smirk.

"Who needs to get up?" Rory questioned.

"Unfortunately I do I need to work in an hour." Jess said as he finally opened his eyes to gaze at Rory.

She was sitting up with the blanket pulled over her chest. Her hair was frazzled from the prior nights activities and he couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. He sat up himself, but only for a moment to capture Rory's lips with his own and then pull her into a lying position with him.

When the kiss became more passionate Rory pulled away regretfully. "You have to work, remember?"

"huh, your right I did say that didn't I." Jess said as he kissed along Rory's neck.

"Jess, you have to get ready I want a roof over my head you know." Rory said jokingly.

"Roofs are overrated." Jess said as he continued his trail of kisses.

Rory giggled but the grown up part of her took over and pushed him away. "Shower now mister!"

Jess groaned "You're mean."

"Well one of us has to be the adult in this relationship." Rory said playfully as she watched Jess pull on his boxers that had carelessly been thrown on the edge of the bed the night before and walk to the bathroom.

Rory heard the shower turn on and got out of bed herself. Pulling one of Jess' shirts out of his draw she slipped it over her head. It was an old Clash t-shirt that she had seen him wear hundreds of times. She walked into the living room area and sat down on their sofa. She decided to watch the rest of the movie they hadn't gotten to finish the night before.

"You know I have to say this movie will forever be on my favorite list now." Jess said as he emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel.

Rory smiled at him. "Mine too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was one o'clock. Jess had only been gone for a couple of hours, but it felt like an eternity to Rory. She had made the bed, showered, done the dishes, tried watching some television, and now she sat staring at her book. "The collected works of Nathaniel Hawthorne." However, the book was far from keeping her entertained. She missed him like crazy she wanted him to be with her more then anything. Jess was the only person who had ever made her feel this way. It was amazing to her that even after everything they had been through just the thought of him caused butterflies in her stomach.

Jess was feeling the same way. He lazily leaned over the counter of the little store as he did almost everyday. Overall Jess liked his job. It didn't pay the bills very well, but Luke helped him out with his rent when he needed it. He had to start thinking about upgrading his job if Rory was going to be staying with him. He wanted to prove to her that she could depend on him now.

Jess was pulled out of his thoughts as the bell above the door rang. Jess looked up only to see the last person he would ever expect to be in the store.

"Jess, Right?" Logan asked as he entered the store.

Jess shook his head in disbelief. "Logan."

"You remember I'm impressed, I guess Rory must talk about me a lot." Logan said.

"Actually she hasn't mentioned you; I guess she's been too busy screaming my name to say yours." Jess said with a smirk.

"I didn't come here to throw verbal insults around; I came to drop off Rory's mail. I would have called her, but I don't think I would be able to talk to her." Logan said.

Suddenly Jess felt bad for Logan. It wasn't long ago that Jess was faced with the dilemma of losing Rory. She was definitely a hard one to get over. Jess grabbed the mail from Logan's outstretched hand. "Thanks."

With that Logan was out the door. Jess was baffled by his visit. He had never expected him to be so civil in all of this. The day He and Rory had gone to pick up her things Logan had left without a word, which had been fine with Jess. He didn't need Rory thinking she had made the wrong decision. Hopefully this would be the last he would see of Logan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rory had set the table in anticipation for Jess' return. She had made spaghetti for him. One of the few things she was capable of making herself. She couldn't wait for him to be home. When the apartment door opens she almost jumped out of her skin with excitement.

"Hey." Was all he said as he entered the small apartment.

"Hey yourself." Rory said as she approached him and gave him a small kiss on his mouth.

Jess kissed her back slowly before taking her into his arms and giving her a proper kiss.

"Something smells good." Jess said as he pulled away from Rory to enter the small kitchen.

"I made dinner." Rory said shyly.

"Well aren't you just June Clever." Jess said as turned to look at Rory.

"In some areas yes, in others I'm nothing like her." Rory said with a mischievous grin.

"Really, and what areas would that be?" Jess asked suggestively.

"Dishes, what did you think I was talking about?" Rory said laughing at her own joke.

Jess shook his head at Rory. "You are such a tease Gilmore."

"Yes, but a cute tease." Rory said stepping closer to him.

"The cutest I've ever seen." Jess said as he captured her lips.

Dinner was forgotten as Rory pulled Jess into their bedroom and shut the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rory's eyes opened quickly from the dream she had just had. She shot up in bed as her thoughts drifted to the tiny package that she had forgotten about in her purse. She walked quickly across the room and straight for her bag. When she opened the small package her worst fears were confirmed. With all the excitement of the past few days she had forgotten. How could she forget? She never forgot.

"Shit." was all she said as she stared down at the birth control pills she held in her hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone let me know what you think. I know the Logan this seemed Random, but it has a point. PLEASE Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Rory sat at the kitchen table staring at the small stick in her hand. Two more minutes and her life could change forever. The rhythm of a drum beat from someone's hands caused her to look up from the white strip she was so intently staring at.

"How much longer?" Jess asked impatiently.

"One minute and twenty six seconds." Rory said putting her gaze back onto the pregnancy test. The line was turning she could see it.

Jess leaned over to look at the stick with his fearful girlfriend. When the color came through more clearly he closed his eyes in fear of what it might tell them.

"Red! It's Red!" Rory yelled.

"Red means negative, it's negative, oh thank god." Jess said as he stood up and pulled an equally happy Rory up from her sitting position to hug her.

"I've never been more scared in my entire life." Rory said into Jess' shoulder.

"Me either." Jess said in a calm voice.

"We can't be that stupid again Jess. We got really lucky." Rory said looking up at him.

"I know." Jess said as he kissed the top of her head.

Both stood in each others embrace. Not wanting to move. They had spent the past two days living in fear. The needed comfort from one another now more then ever.

"I love you." Jess said breaking the silence between them.

"I love you too." Rory said not paying attention to the somber tone Jess was using.

"No, I mean I love you and we would have been all right. We could have made it. I would have been there for you and the baby. You do know that right?" Jess asked looking Rory straight into her blue eyes.

"I know, I'm not sure why I trust you now, but I do. I know you would be there for me. I wasn't sure before, but now I am." Rory said looking into Jess' brown eyes.

"Marry me." Jess said almost shocking himself by his proposal.

"W..wwhat?" Rory asked completely unsure of what had just been asked.

"I told you that you could count on me now. I want to prove it. I want to prove that I'm in it for the long hall that I'm in this forever. I know you were scared because you were afraid you couldn't trust me. I don't want you to ever feel that again." Jess said.

Rory's head was screaming no at her. Telling her they were just both in shock over what happened. He had run away before he might do it again. However, her heart was screaming Yes, you fool. You know its yes. He's always been the one.

Before her head could catch up her heart did the talking. "Yes."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few days went by in a blur for both Rory and Jess. Both were happier then they could have ever dreamed they would be with one another. They hadn't told anyone yet. That was the day they both were dreading. What would Luke and Lorelei say? What would Stars Hollow think? Both were questions that neither Jess nor Rory wanted to answer for now they were just enjoying the bliss in their little world.

"December?" Rory asked as she laid her legs over Jess' lap.

"Too close to Christmas. We won't get any good gifts that way" Jess said

"Good point, February?" Rory asked happily.

"You're really set on having our wedding in the dead cold of winter aren't you?" Jess asked in a playful tone.

"I want snow. I've been dreaming about this since I was little there has to be snow, and a small white church, and I come in on a horse drawn sleigh." Rory said dreamily.

"Yeah yeah, let's skip all that where's the honeymoon?" Jess asked receiving a playful hit from Rory.

"Somewhere warm, with a beach." Rory said.

"uh huh, and what about my say in all of this?" Jess asked.

"You can choose the exact local. As long as it's sunny I'm happy." Rory said leaning over stealing a kiss from her fiancé.

"Well as long as I'm with you and there's a bed involved I'll be happy." Jess said

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For ten minutes Rory had been trying to dial the number of Lorelei's cell phone, and each time she failed miserably. This shouldn't be so hard, but there were so many things that caused a pit at the bottom of her stomach. For one she and her mother were going through a rough time. She hadn't talked to her in weeks. She hadn't even mentioned the fact that Logan and herself had broken up, and here she had to tell her mother she was marrying Jess off all people.

"We should tell them in person." Jess said as he watched Rory hit the end button on the phone for the tenth time.

"You want to go to Star's Hollow?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"No, but don't you think they deserve to hear it in person." Jess said grabbing Rory's hand.

"I don't know anything anymore." Rory said sadly.

"Come on Rory lets go I have the next two days off let's take a little drive." Jess said as he pulled Rory up from the couch and grabbed his car keys.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If there was one thing Rory could count on it was Stars Hollow never changing. In the twenty years she had lived there it seemed that time never progressed. It had been a big scandal when they decided to install internet in the town library, but Rory liked it like that. Stars Hollow would always be her home no matter where she went.

As they pulled up to the stop light outside of Luke's Rory sighed nervously. Jess reached over and grabbed her hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"Drop me off at home. I should tell her first. She deserves to hear it from me first before we are seen together in town." Rory said sternly.

"You don't want me to come with you?" Jess asked.

"She doesn't even know I broke up with Logan its better this way." Rory said.

"Ok, I'm going to Luke's I'll talk to him then. You're sure you want to do this yourself?"

"No, but it's what she would want, what I promised I would do." Rory said as she stepped out of the car and onto her front porch to have the scariest conversation of her life.

She debated knocking first. After all it wasn't her home anymore. That thought ran through her head as she shook it off and turned the doorknob of her childhood home.

The house was a shambles, which didn't surprise Rory. The house seemed dark and lonely without her. And then she realized the house wasn't just a disaster. It was nearly empty. There were boxes that concealed all of their belongings. Rory was confused she didn't know what was going on. When realization hit anger took over and her previously rehearsed conversation was forgotten.

"Mom?" Rory yelled as she stood in the living room.

"Rory?" Lorelei questioned as she came down the stairs from her bedroom.

"What's going on are you moving? How could you not tell me you were moving?" Rory yelled as Lorelei came down from upstairs.

"I don't know I didn't know how to tell you babe. How could you not tell me you broke up with Logan?" Lorelei asked.

Rory was shocked how did she know? "How did you know about that?' Rory asked.

"I got a disturbing call from your grandparents last week. Apparently you dumped him for that hoodlum who broke your heart." Lorelei said angrily.

"I came to tell you. We both did Jess is at the diner." Rory said.

"Jess Rory? Do you remember Jess?" Lorelei asked.

"He's changed mom." Rory said stepping closer to a shocked Lorelei.

"I hope so." Lorelei said.

"There's something else." Rory said timidly.

"I don't think you could have shocked me anymore then my mother did last week." Lorelei said angrily.

"We're engaged."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry it took so long for an update I wasn't sure whether I wanted to make Rory pregnant or not. I hope everyone is still reading. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: "He Really Loves Her"

"Oh my god you're pregnant" Lorelai said as she took a seat one their white sofa that was now covered in boxes.

"Mom I'm n…"

"You're me, how could I let this happen? I should have made you go back to Yale; I should have locked you in your room." Lorelai said now in a panicked state.

"I'm not pregnant Mom!" Rory said finally grabbing Lorelai's attention.

"What, you're not?" Lorelai asked.

"No" Rory replied calmly.

"Ok so reaction B. What in the hell are you thinking Rory? Oh my god I think I'm having a heart attack what does a heart attack feel like?" Lorelai said as she rested her head between her legs.

"Mom you're not having a heart attack stop. I love him, I always have." Rory said as she pushed a box aside to sit next to her mother on the couch.

"But Rory, Jess he's really the one you want? Do you know what this means?" Lorelai said behind a smile.

"Yeah it means I'm marrying Jess, Why are you smiling like that?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"You do realize that you will be married to your cousin right? Oh my god, your babies could have three eyes or a snagle tooth." Lorelai said as Rory got up from the sofa.

Lorelai was right behind her though.

"Mom" Rory wined as Lorelai continued.

"Or they could be mutant creatures and you could start your own family of super heroes. I can sew your costumes, cause we all know that you shouldn't be trusted with a needle." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"There will be no sewing of super hero costumes, and our children will not be mutant creatures." Rory said angrily

"You can't control these kinds of things, but no worries I'll still bring them out and spoil them, at night of course that way people won't notice the green hue of their skin as much. Luke can make them special mutant burgers." Lorelai said

"I give up" Rory said as the front door opened revealing a shocked Luke and an amused Jess.

"Well if it isn't mutant dad now." Lorelai said as she spotted Jess in the doorway.

"Huh?" Both Luke and Jess said in unison at Lorelai's greeting.

"Nothing, Mom's just in the middle of one of her delusional fantasies just give her a minute to float back to reality." Rory said earning a playful glare from Lorelai.

"I smell coffee." Lorelai said as she crossed the room to grab the Luke's diner bag from her fiancé's hand.

"She's back" Rory said as she too crossed the room to stand with her own fiancé.

"So, how did it go?" Jess whispered in Rory's ear as she cuddled up next to him.

"Surprisingly well, how did it go with Luke?" Rory whispered back.

"See that expressionless grin he has on?" Jess whispered.

"Yeah" Rory said.

"He's had that face since I told him, I think he's still waiting for Ashton to jump out and tell him he's been punk'd." Jess said with a smirk.

That made Rory let out an amused giggle, which cause Luke and Lorelai to give the couple a suspicious look.

"So Rory and Jess, Jess and Rory, together, like before, only they're older, and seem taller, and…"

"Luke its ok, just relax" Lorelai said as she touched his arm warmly.

"So you're ok with this, we're ok with this?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we're ok with this." Lorelai said as she looked at her daughter.

"Ok, I guess we're ok with this." Luke said still seemingly uptight about the whole announcement.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Rory awoke the next morning and inhaled sharply. It had been so long since she had woken up to that smell. It smelt like fresh coffee, and lavender, with a hint of daisy, and baby powder. It smelt like her mother. It smelt like home. When she rolled over to indulge in the bed she had missed so much she saw a mass of black hair peaking up from the comforter. She was surprised she hadn't noticed him there before, it being such a small bed.

"Jess you aren't suppose to be in here." Rory said quietly as to not wake Luke or her mother.

"I know but the couch was so cold and Roryless." Jess said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Well you better get back out there before mom and Luke wake up." Rory said as she shooed him out of bed.

"JESS!" Luke yelled as Jess looked around the room frantically.

"Shit" Jess said as Rory's bedroom door flew open.

"One condition and you already break it. We ask for one thing SEPARATE rooms, and what do you do? Wait I don't want to know what you do. God why couldn't Lorelai have woken up first? Oh god I just saw a leg." Luke said as he covered his eyes.

Rory giggled. "Its ok Luke I'm fully clothed and I didn't even know he was in here until about two minutes ago."

Luke looked at Jess who simple shrugged his shoulders. "Ok Jess may I see you for a moment please?" Luke asked pointing to the hallway.

Suddenly Jess felt like he was seventeen again being scolded by his uncle look for making out with Rory in his apartment.

Luke slowly closed Rory's door and looked at Jess. "Are you and Rory having sex?"

"What? I can't believe you just asked me that. I'm not seventeen anymore Luke I'm 21 and I'm not answering that." Jess said.

"Oh you will answer that I have a right to know what's going on under my own roof." Luke said pointing a finger at Jess.

"We have not had sex in your house, but if we wanted to I have every right to make love to my fiancé. I know you and Lorelai aren't just catching z's up there." Jess said in a challenging voice.

"What me and Lorelai do or don't do is none of your business." Luke shot back angrily.

"Dido" Jess commented back.

"Fair enough just be careful Jess." Luke said in a fatherly tone.

"What's going on down here?" Lorelai asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing" Both man shouted at the same time.

"Ok…." Lorelai said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and eyed the two men as they awkwardly excused themselves and traveled to opposite ends of the house.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I distinctly remember asking for Rye, and this is clearly wheat bread."

"Just eat the damn sandwich, for five years you have ordered ham and cheese on wheat." Luke said angrily.

"Yes but today I asked for Rye because I read in a magazine that Rye is better for your skin complexion and Lulu said my skin looked dry the other day while we were having sex."

"Oh geeze, Kurk! I'll make you the new sandwich." Luke said clearly uncomfortable with the turn of the argument.

"You know Luke your skins beginning to look a bit rough perhaps…"

"Shut up Kurk or I'll make you eat the original sandwich." Luke said as he walked away from the table.

"I know Lorelai would appreciate a soft face!" Kurk yelled across the diner in Luke's direction.

"You know I didn't want to bring it up…by since Kurk did I have noticed a less then acceptable skin complexion..."

"Oh how love just radiates out of you this morning." Luke said as he leaned over the counter to kiss Lorelai on the mouth.

"Ah yes, it comes and goes." Lorelai said getting up from her stool and grabbing her purse.

"Where are you off to?" Luke asked.

"Rory and I decided to rob a bank and flee to Mexico where we will then become drug lords, and all the while you will be pining away for our return, which of course will never happen because we will have married two of the original members of Menudo." Lorelai said as she took a long gulp of her coffee.

"Don't try buying me dress pants again." Luke said

"You need another pair." Lorelai said.

"No I don't when do I ever go out to a place I will need another pair of dress pants for?" Luke asked.

"I'm not making any promises." Lorelai said opened the door to the diner.

"I'll return them!" Luke yelled back but Lorelai pretended she was out of ear shot.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rory there is no way Jess will wear that hideous piece of cloth they call a shirt." Lorelai said.

"You think?" Rory asked still eying the shirt.

"Babe, even Richard Simons would feel too feminine in that shirt!" Lorelai replied.

"Then it's perfect!" Rory said as she walked to the register to pay for the hideous shirt.

"I still think mine is better though." Lorelai said with a triumphant smile.

"I have to admit it took talent to find that pink and purple flannel shirt." Rory said.

"You forgot about the matching hat!" Lorelai said obviously proud of her purchase.

"We won't be able to tell who won until tonight at dinner though." Rory said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on Luke! It's not that bad! I spent so much time picking it out!" Lorelai said trying to hold back laugher.

"What would possibly make you think I would wear this hideous clothing?" Luke said.

"You have to or we'll loose." Lorelai slipped hoping Luke hadn't noticed.

"You and Rory competed on who could buy the ugliest outfit and get one of your idiot fiancés to wear it didn't you?" Luke asked knowing full well what Lorelai was up to.

"How dare you make an accusation like that, it hurts Luke." Lorelai said using her best stunned face.

Luke threw the shirt onto Lorelai's bed and put on his previously picked out shirt. Together the couple exited the room.

"Well if it isn't an idiot now" Luke said as he eyed Jess and what he was wearing.

"Shut up, Rory picked it out she was so excited about it I didn't know how to tell her I hated it ok!" Jess said obviously embarrassed by his ensemble.

Rory rounded the corner and eyed a very normal looking Luke. "HA! I win" Rory said as she kissed Jess' cheek. "You can go change now." Rory said to a confused Jess.

"Huh?" Jess asked.

"You have a lot to learn about these two still Jess." Luke said to his nephew.

As Jess and Rory went back to her room to find a more suitable outfit Lorelai leaned over to whisper in Luke's ear.

"He really does love her." Lorelai said as she quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped her left eye.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: I have to say this is my favorite chapter so far! I'm VERY sorry about the lack of updates. I started school again and I was taking seven classes and didn't find much time to write. Hopefully ill be able to write another chapter before break ends! I hope some of you are still reading I know how annoying it is when there aren't any updates!...Please let me know what u thought!


End file.
